


Yes Thief!

by alayneni



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: John Jaqobis may be a thief but he was determined to make a certain ship's system like him. Just a little Killjoys drabble.





	Yes Thief!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Killjoys.

John Jaqobis or Johnny as his deserter older brother used to call him was a man of many talents. First and foremost he thought he was a charmer. He didn't think there was any situation that he couldn't talk himself out of. He liked to think he had women falling at his feet. Whether or not that was accurate, was a different story entirely.

He was also very good at relieving people of their items. Since he had left home he had bounced around from one planet to another stealing anything he could get his hands on to survive. He thought he was doing very well for himself; living out his childhood dream. If only his friends could see him now.

Johnny was also excellent with computers. He hadn't met a system he couldn't crack yet. His affinity with computers also led to a particular fondness for ship's computers. He loved to boost them and then sell them on the black market afterwards. This led him to a ship that would change the course of his life.

The moment he set eyes on that ship he was in love. Ships were his flame and his moth self couldn't resist. He was a luster of ships. He should have known things would go wrong. From what he could gather, the ship was a wedding gift to a royal princess. In his mind, some little royal princess did not deserve a ship such as that. There was no way she could appreciate the intricacies that made her function properly. He knew stealing her would be difficult but with the royal wedding going on the security wasn't as tight as it normally would be. Everyone was actually focused on the wedding itself.

It was easy to sneak on board. There were certain systems he needed to hack to be able to fly off with the ship and he started on those. He was so confident that things were going well that he started to blast his music while he worked. What he hadn't counted on was the princess assassinating the prince and attempting to steal her own ship. With the music he hadn't even heard her enter the ship until it was too late.

Soon he was on the ground withering in pain as she shot him in his chest. Granted it was just a stun and not a real round but it still hurt like hell. When it became clear she wasn't sure how to steal the ship she ironically turned to him for help. She offered him medical treatment for the wound and a place on the ship if he helped her.

Johnny took the deal intending to relieve her of her ship in a few hours after they were out of reach of their pursuers but that never happened. He found himself staying on board trying to win the loyalty of the princess, Yalena Yardeen, and the ship, Lucy. After a week on board, the former had started to warm to his charm but the latter no so much. Lucy was still hung up on his attempted theft of her.

They were currently flying to a low key space port to refuel the ship when Lucy started her questioning again.

"Princess, why are you allowing a thief to fly your ship?" Lucy asked.

"For the last time Lucy, the name is John Jaqobis!" he said in frustration. The ship was determined not to like him.

"I am aware thief," Lucy replied.

Johnny looked across to the other chair in the cockpit where Princess Yalena was seated, "Can you tell her to call me Johnny or John or Jaqobis or any iteration of those three names?"

She looked at him amused, "I could but this is currently my only source of entertainment," she paused a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Thief"

Johnny growled, "Not you too!"

An alarm started beeping and John checked the console. "There's a problem with one of the power coupling on the starboard side. Take the helm while I go take a look."

"Thief, I don't think you're qualified to repair the problem," Lucy chided.

"Oh darling, I am more than qualified to fix you," he said.

Johnny made his way down to the hold to get his tool set. He went to the appropriate panel and just as he got the cover off, the ship lost all powered. In a few moments the backup batteries kicked in.

"Princess what happened?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Lucy appears to be offline as well."

That was a bad sign. He picked up his flashlight and looked inside. He saw the problem immediately. The cheap power coupling they had installed had failed. It allowed a surge of power through the system that burnt out the wires to Lucy's control system. He knew he had a spare coupling. This wasn't the first time this had happened to him. That particular brand of coupling was famous for burning out. The hard part would be replacing all the wires to Lucy's control board and that would be a task that would take days. They didn't have days though. It was only a matter of time before the batteries would fail. The last system to go would be the life support system and then they would have a couple of hours of breathable air.

He got the coupling quickly and replaced it. Instead of running wires through the conduits, he ran it across the hold of the ship to Lucy's control board. Once he got everything hooked up he switched the coupling on. The systems slowly came back online one by one.

"Thief! What did you do? All my wires are exposed," Lucy complained.

He ignored her, "Princess is everything back online?" he asked.

"Yes, John" she answered.

"Good we're going to have one hell of a repair job when we get to that port," he commented.

"But we'll get there right?" she asked concerned laced in her voice.

"If the thief's make shift wiring holds, yes," Lucy reluctantly answered.

"You know one day I'll get you to call me Johnny," he said confidently.

"Hardly likely thief," Lucy declared.

"Just you wait Lucy. The day will come when you can't live without me," Johnny declared.

Yalena laughed for the first time since he met her. He knew one day he would become the most valued member of their crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
